


Hinata Protection Squad

by nekokenmasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, and if you use magnifying glass theres a kuroken maybe?, and some asanoya too, basically the whole karasuno - Freeform, if you squint real hard there's daisuga, ok this comes up while i was drawing kuroken like i just need to stop and type this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekokenmasan/pseuds/nekokenmasan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Suga-san? Why did you do that?"</p><p>"We're just trying to protect you Hinata."</p><p> </p><p>In which Karasuno protects Hinata from a foreign creature called girlfriend, Kageyama slamming more intense balls, and Kenma being a very very good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata Protection Squad

Monday starts as usual with the Karasuno club members, as always they practice early in the morning before classes starts. Their routine usually begins with Daichi telling them to stretch so that they wouldn't be sore after practice, the usual laughter of Nishinoya while saying something obnoxious to Asahi without him noticing, Sugawara trying to tell Tanaka to stop intimidating other students who happens to pass the club room, the snarky remarks of Tsukishima followed by giggles from Yamaguchi, and the silent chatter of Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita. This morning could pass to be a normal morning for them, except that it's not. 

Something is definitely off when Kageyama shows up without Hinata by his side, panting and catching their breaths because of their usual running match each morning. He looks like he couldn't be bothered by it, but knowing that this is Kageyama, he should be frowning right now, telling Hinata that he's a dumbass because he's wasting practice time for being so late.

Sugawara raises his eyebrows at this, "Kageyama, where's Hinata?"

Kagayema turns to look at him, dropping his bag on the side, "I saw him walking with some girl on the way here." he then shrugs and then joins the others to stretch.

Now that's something. Sugawara thinks that this shouldn't be happening, because first of all the whole team actually thinks that their kohai, Kageyama is harboring some secret feelings to Hinata, which of course again, the team should know because it's Kageyama and he's like an open book.

"Shouyou's with some girl?" Sugawara nearly jumps when Nishinoya speaks beside him. He's been distracted by the thought of Hinata and Kageyama, he didn't even notice Nishinoya is already beside him.

"Kageyama said so." He sighs, "I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"Or course not!" Nishinoya says, his eyes firing with something Sugawara can't explain, "Shouyou's supposed to like Kags back! That's how it works!"

Ah. Simpleton.

"I don't think that's how crushes works, Noya. What if Hinata don't actually like Kageyama?"

"Then he should make Shouyou like him back, obviously!" Nishinoya shouts, "Right, Asahi-san?"

"Noya..." Asahi looks like he's contemplating to say something, but then the door opens, revealing Hinata that cuts him off.

"GOOD MORNING!" Hinata shouts when he enters the room, he looks the same, but with a slight hint of much more giddiness.

"Oi Hinata." Tanaka is the first one to speak to Hinata, he goes and wraps his arms around the first year, "So, I've heard something about you~"

"Huh? What is it Tanaka-san?" Hinata asks with full curiosity.

"I heard you're walking with some girl earlier~ Do you perhaps... already have a girlfriend?"

Hinata stares at Tanaka for a second and then he starts blushing like there's no tomorrow, and Suga tries to hold his breath back from gasping so hard, then turns to look at Kageyama who looks like he's starting to frown more than usual.

"Uhm..do you mind senpais?!" Hinata starts to fidget, "I mean, she's really pretty! And she's really nice, and she always compliments me, and that's nice too also she said that she wouldn't mind being friends with my friends and senpais and I really really like that and--"

"Okay, Shouyou we get it. You got a girlfriend before us, that's fine." Nishinoya taps his back. "So whose this girl?"

"Her name is Yuri from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's class!"

Hearing the name, Yamaguchi starts to shiver and Tsukishima prevents grimacing so hard. Everyone suddenly turns their full attention on them, silently asking them what this girl is like and if she can be trusted that she won't break Shouyou's heart. On the background they can hear Kageyama slamming the volleyball more than he usually do when he does his jump serves.

"Uh.." Yamaguchi looks at Tsukishima asking for help, "she...uh..she's very...sure of herself?"

"I know, right!" Shouyou jumps, " she's amazing!"

"Yeah. Haha." 

"Alright, enough of this talk." Daichi cuts them off, "we should practice now, we already took so much time for this, Hinata make sure you stretch before practicing okay?"

"Osu!" HInata salutes him and then goes and does his routine, other members goes back to their on practices too. 

"Uh, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima." Daichi calls them with his arms crossed, Suga on his side with his hands on his hips," we will talk after practice."

"Hmm." Yamaguchi nods while Tsukishima bows his head.

"Of all people of course, he just had to choose that girl." Tsukishima sighs while reaching for another ball on the ground.

"I know right, remember that time when she literally tried to drag you down to kiss you." Yamaguchi shivers again, "I swear that was the most traumatizing thing I ever saw."

"Really, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima raises his eyebrows, "instead of being traumatized I saw you furious when you pushed her away from me."

"Uhm." Yamaguchi stares at the ground, "that's another story Tsukki..for now." he nods at Kageyama, "that's what furious is like."

It shouldn't be surprise to them when they heard Hinata shouting at Kageyama for hitting a ball on his face.

 

"So.. tell us the truth, what is this girl REALLY like?" Sugawara looks like a mother asking his children why did they throw the vegetables on their meals. 

"Not a person you'd like Hinata to be with?" Yamaguchi tries to be as nice trying to describe her.

"Rowdy and Obnoxious." Tsukishima on the other hand doesn't really try to mask it. "And very persistent."

"Sounds like a good one!" Nishinoya comments.

"Uh..no."

Yamaguchi feels like the senpais would not be able to understand this girl, so he has no choice but to tell them what happened to her and Tsukishima, and well.. the other boys she tried to hit on. While telling his story the good impression that Nishinoya had about this girl faded into pure annoyance with Suga on the side looking very horrified and Daichi trying to prevent him from running and grabbing Hinata back into their club room to lecture him about girls and what kind of girls you should avoid.

"We need Kags to save Shouyou!" Nishinoya suggests.

"Why me." They all jump when they heard Kageyama's voice, they didn't notice him there, they all thought he already went to his classroom after practice because he became tired after hitting those intense serves he did earlier.

"You like Shouyou don't you?!"

"..No." Kageyama says, opening his locker.

"You won't save Hinata from that monster?!" Tanaka says, "that girl is just like my sister!"

"What? Ryuu, no! Your sister is the best!"

"Noya-san, you don't understand."

"I won't save him" Kageyama closes his locker and turns to look at them, "he's a dumbass and if he chooses to be with that girl then it's his fault if something goes wrong." 

They all watch him leave.

"Well then, if he won't save Hinata then we, the senpais, will save him!" Nishinoya proudly announce.

 

The next day Hinata comes early, just because Nishinoya and Tanaka actually went to his house to escort him to go to school.

"But senpai! I need to come fetch her or she will get angry!"

"NO, SHOUYOU." Nishinoya replies with full determination, "is she a dog that you have to walk her everyday to school?"

 

During lunch when Yamaguchi saw Hinata coming to enter their classroom, he hurriedly grabs Tsukishima to block the passageway.

"Hinata, you want to go have lunch at the gym? I heard Suga-san was there!"

"What? I'd like to Yamaguchi but--"

"If you want to then just come with us."

"Hey! Tsukishima stop dragging me!"

 

After class, when Hinata tries to say goodbye to Yuri he was stopped by Asahi looking very nervous.

"Uh, Hinata..Daichi told me to get you since I was already at this building to talk with a sensei earlier."

"But Asahi-san, just a minute I need to--"

"Uhm.. Hinata you know Daichi when he gets mad right?"

"But.." Hinata contemplates, but when he remembers Daichi getting angry at them he trembles and then nods. "Okay, let's go Asahi-san!"

 

During practice, when Sugawara is walking from the club room to the gym, he saw the girl Yamaguchi showed him on their class photo, and recognizes her as Yuri, his eyes widen and he immediately runs to warn everyone but then he saw Hinata already coming out of the gym to run to his girlfriend, so what he does is he sprints even more and then grabs Hinata inside the gym and then closes the door as soon as they got in.

"Suga-san? Why did you do that?"

"We're just trying to protect you Hinata."

"Huh? From who?"

"From that Yuri!" Tanaka says, "she's very different from what you think she is, Hinata!"

" I don't understand?" Hinata says, " she's very nice to me, and she didn't do anything that can hurt me? So why is everyone being like this? Aren't you guys happy that I'm happy?" Hinata looks very down right now that the whole team actually feels bad about what they've done. "I'll do my best with volleyball, and I promise I won't let her to distract me from practice, so please? Please don't intervene anymore."

"Alright." Suga sighs.

"Suga-san!" Nishinoya wants to complain.

"No, Noya. He's right. It's his relationship, as a team we should just support him. But in exchange he will do his best for this team. It's settled."

"That's right." Daichi agrees, "sorry Hinata for today, we we're just concerned about you."

Hinata nods, "Thank you senpais, but don't worry about me!"

"Oi, Hinata." Kageyama stares at him for a while without saying something. The whole gym becomes quiet, when Hinata turns to look at him, "I'll toss to you."

Then suddenly, the gloomy face Hinata has earlier lights up and then he came back to being the sunshine of Karasuno.

 

Monday starts as usual with the Karasuno club members, as always, they practice early in the morning before classes starts. 

Except for that it wasn't. Because Kageyama and Hinata doesn't show up.

"I wonder where are they?" Suga mumbles worriedly.

 

"She suddenly dumped me! She said that I was annoying with my voice this high, and that I can't even be compared to Yamaguchi's height and then how could I beat Tsukishima from being a middle blocker when my height is just like this and Tsukishima was that tall." Hinata sobs at his phone, "I can't believe this Kenma, I said to my senpais that she was nice when they told me that she was not, and then here it is! They were all right about her! She's really mean! And now I can't face my team anymore because they would be mad at me for not following their advice!" 

"..Shouyou." he can hear Kenma sighing and shuffling and the other end of the line, " I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be mad at you."

 

"This really hurts Kenma, you know? I'll never want to like a girl ever again!"

 

"So you'll just like a boy?"

 

Hinata goes silent. A boy?

 

"Uhm..Kenma, is that...alright?"

 

Kenma is silent for a moment, "Yes it is." Hinata feels like there's something in Kenma's tone and he can picture the boy actually smiling.

 

"I don't know, maybe."

 

"If there is some boy you can picture liking, then you probably can."

 

Someone flashes into Hinata's mind, and he doesn't know if he should be happy or disturbed as the thought of that.

 

"Oi, dumbass."

 

Hinata leaps when he heard someone talking behind him, he is currently at a very isolated part of the school because he does not want anyone from the team to find him after getting dump by the same girl that he argued with them.

 

"K-Kageyama.."

 

"I think this is my cue to hang up." Kenma says.

 

"N-No wait, K-Kenma!" Kenma is no longer there, and Hinata doesn't know what to do.

 

"Tsk." Kageyama starts with a frown, "talking to another setter early in the morning and skipping practice, what are you trying to do? And it wasn't just any other setter, it's the setter from Nekoma whose the destined rival of Karasuno."

 

"So what?" Hinata argues, "at least he listens to my problems! Unlike someone out there!"

 

"Yeah well, have you actually tried telling that 'someone' about your problems?"

 

"Whatever Kag---wait."

 

Hinata stares at Kageyama. Did Kageyama just...tried to tell him that Hinata should tell him about his problems? Is Kageyama sick or what?

 

"Are you sick?"

 

"No, I'm not dumbass." Kageyama grabs his arms, "let's go. Sugawara-san must be worried and they should be looking for us."

 

"No, I can't face them!"

 

"You can!"

 

"I can't!"

 

"You can!"

 

"I can--"

 

"You can, alright! Because I'm here!"

 

Hinata can't retort to that anymore because Kageyama looks so sure of it. And he can't help but to actually believe in him..like he always did.

 

The team was not angry at him at all, instead they all hugged him and told him it was okay and that everything will be fine and that he can find another person more deserving of him. And then everything went back to normal. Hinata is very thankful for his team.

 

"Oi Hinata, what are you spacing out for?" Kageyama frowns at him, it's been another morning practice and he's already frowning.

 

"Nothing!"

 

"Tsk. If you're thinking about that girl again, I'm going to punch you, dumbass!"

 

"I'm not!" Hinata pouts, "I was thinking about how great my teammates are!"

 

"That goes without saying, so stop spacing out and practice so you can help your teammates on winning every game."

 

"You're great too Yamayama-kun~ So stop being bitter about everything, alright~"

 

"If I'm so great then why won't you like me back?"

 

Hinata might have trip a little, "Hu--what? Did you..what?!"

 

Kageyama glares at him,"forget it, I didn't say anything."

 

"D-Do you like me, Kageyama?!" Hinata points at him with oggling eyes.

 

The setter refuse to look at him, " if you don't like me back, then don't say anything and move on already."

 

Hinata suddenly remembers the talk he had with Kenma about liking boys and the thought of someone he could like even if he was a boy and the idea of liking someone with the face of his setter and that he could actually like Kageyama and that Kageyama is pretty awesome and Kageyama likes him back and he may have liked Kageyama back then when he helped him to face his teammates back and okay this is ridiculous Kageyama seriously Hinata are you okay--

 

"I..." Hinata takes a deep breath, "L-L-LIKE YOU TOO."

 

Kageyama stops slamming the ball and turns to look at Hinata as fast as he can, he actually felt his neck snapping but that doesn't matter right now. "For...real?"

 

"Y-YES." Hinata looks like he ate too much cherry it made him mutate into human cherry with his face as red as this.

 

Kageyama gulps, "Okay." He nods, "Okay."

 

"Hmm. Okay." Hinata nods back.

 

"I can hold your hands now."

 

"Hmm." Nods.

 

"And... you won't shout at me if I hold your hand."

 

"Hmm." Nods nods

 

"And I..can kiss you now?"

 

STOP

 

"I-If you want to then...okay." Hinata might burst any moment from now.

 

"Cool." Kageyama still can't process what just happened but he can't help but form a smile on his face, and for the first time ever, Hinata thinks that Kageyama should smile more often like this. At him.

 

Monday starts as usual with the Karasuno club members, as always, they practice early in the morning before classes starts. Their routine usually begins with Daichi telling them to stretch so that they wouldn't be sore after practice, the usual laughter of Nishinoya while saying something obnoxious to Asahi without him noticing, Sugawara trying to tell Tanaka to stop intimidating other students who happens to pass the club room, the snarky remarks of Tsukishima followed by giggles from Yamaguchi, and the silent chatter of Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita. Kageyama shows up with Hinata by his side, panting and catching their breaths because of their usual running match each morning. But with addition of flushed faces and hands holding, intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
